1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchoring system for anchoring medical article, such as, for example, catheters, fluid supply and drainage tubes, pacemaker and transducer wires and the like to the body of a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
It is very common in the treatment of patients to utilize intravenous (IV) catheters to introduce fluids and medications directly into the bloodstream. In many cases, and particularly with respect to cardiac therapy, the IV catheter is introduced into a central or larger vein located close to the patient's heart. For example, a typical catheter utilized in connection with a central vein is referred to as a "central venous catheter" ("CVC"), while a venous catheter peripherally inserted into the central circulation through a vein in the arm is sometimes referred to as a "peripherally inserted central catheter" ("PICC").
In these cases, long-term IV infusion typically requires that the catheter remain in place for many days. In order to secure such a central venous catheter or other catheter types in position at the insertion site of the catheter, the catheter often is provided with an integrated or movable, winged, flexible extension which is sutured to the patient's skin. In other applications, the thin, winged, flexible extension is covered by a more rigid clamp, which provides a friction fit for the catheter/pad combination. The rigid clamp and the flexible pad have lateral, aligned holes in them which allow the combination to be sutured to the patient's skin. Although this technique provides secure installation of the central venous catheter, it obviously is painful and uncomfortable for the patient. This prior retention procedure also is time consuming and inconvenient, poses the risk of needle-stick to the nurse or other medical professional, and risks suture-site infection to the patient.